


A White Christmas

by UndeadGraves



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Time, Family Drama, Gen, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Sad Tobirama, Snow, What Have I Done, Winter, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadGraves/pseuds/UndeadGraves
Summary: A lonely winters night in the Land of Fire was uncommon, especially with the war raging on.





	A White Christmas

A warm breath left the white haired Senju as he stood out in the open, as dangerous as this might be he wasn't scared, despite the on going war each clan stopped for these few days, allowing time for their family to join together like they never have before, no planning attacks or funerals, just talking like a normal family would. However the boy couldn't bring himself to, the room that used to be full was now missing three spaces, three spaces that were once filled with the people he loved, even though he never voiced it. 

The war had claimed his mother when he was young, and now had gone on to claim his two younger brothers, gritting his teeth at the thought he looked up at the dark sky, his older brother was at home with their father, he couldn't bear to being the same room as his father who showed no emotion for losing his sons. War had changed many people, even Tobirama himself, he locked away his emotions and put up a brave front, he didn't, no, he couldn’t let people see how much the war affected him, as one of the last remaining sons of the head family, he needed to remain strong for the clan.  
He rubbed his hands together roughly, trying to regain the warmth that he had lost, how long had he been standing out there? The weather was colder in this area around this time of year and it became too cold to fight, he wasn't worried of the Uchiha clan coming around here, they'd find it difficult to use their fire jutsu efficiently.

Shivering in the cold he wrapped his arms around himself, silently cursing the fact he didn't bring his fur collar with him in this weather, he wasn't stepping foot in the house again, not with him there to just shout at him for not using his water jutsu in time to save some of their fighters, he had done his best, but his best wasn't good enough in his fathers eyes. Shutting his eyes tightly his fists clenched around his shirt, why couldn't this damn war be over with, hadn’t too many people died on both sides already? Just how much bloodshed was needed to make them realise that they should stop fighting, how many more young children did they have to lose?

His thought process was broken abruptly by a cold wet feeling on the tip of his pale nose, shaking his head suddenly he opened his eyes as a wet trail ran down the side of his nostril and down his face, trailing over his lips and down his chin, frowning in confusion he glanced up at the sky to see a small white blob fall slowly from the sky. His eyes widened as he recognised the familiar thing, wiping his face of the water he stretched his arm out as he watched the white blob fall onto his pale palm before it melted at his sudden touch “Snow...” he muttered quietly to himself. The Land of Fire hardly ever saw snow due to its usual high temperature and brightness, so to see snow falling was indeed a rare occurrence.

A sad smile tugged at Tobirama's lips as he lowered his hand to his side, watching the dark night sky as snowflakes fell from above “Look, Kawarama, its your favourite weather” Tobirama mumbled it to himself, fighting back the tears that dared to escape him. Maybe, just maybe, they'd have the peaceful white Christmas that they had hoped for all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post here, I don't know if this is any good, it just came to me one night. Forgive me for the bad tagging and the summary, it's going to take some time for me to get used to this site.


End file.
